


Шторм в пинте Гиннеса

by capsize



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: ...Но больше двух вышеизложенных преград на пути Эггси к сверхчеловеку он не выносил в себе кое-что ещё. Это кое-что Эггси ласково называл тягой к приключениям, стремлению к широкой эрудиции или на крайний случай любознательностью, но любой знавший его дольше недели мог бы в лоб ему плюнуть, что лезть в чужие дела — плохая затея, любопытный ты сукин сын. Рокси так, кстати, пару раз уже сделала, и Эггси мог дать зуб, руку и сердце что и в этот раз она поступит так же.





	Шторм в пинте Гиннеса

**Author's Note:**

> Кингсман для меня - что-то очень любимое, поэтому и писала я работу с трепетом. Но вместе с тем, канон абсурден от и до (и в этом вся прелесть), поэтому и я пустилась во все тяжкие бреда и небылиц. Прошу, не воспринимайте её серьёзно, ни в коем случае.
> 
> !ООС-ВАРНИНГ: Кингсман для меня очень сложный, я боюсь, что не всегда и везде понимаю их в силу канонных особенностей, поэтому и ставлю ООС. Повторюсь - эту работу противопоказано воспринимать серьёзно! Лучше над ней посмеяться)
> 
> !ТАЙМЛАЙН-ВАРНИНГ: В общем, это год после событий фильма, Эггси 23, но он находится на хуй-знает-какой должности в Кингсман. 
> 
> !МОРАЛИЗАРОТСТВО-ВАРНИНГ: Что бы я не писала в своих текстах, как бы сладко у кого что не было, я настоятельно не рекомендую никому кидаться в омут с головой и ехать ночевать к незнакомцам. Это может угрожать вашим жизни и здоровью. Фанфикшн - это выдумка, не ретранслируйте его на реальную жизнь. Будьте бдительны при выборе сексуального партнёра.

Эггси терпеть ненавидел некоторые свои привычки. Вот, к примеру, хрустеть пальцами со злости или от нервов. Он всегда прячет руки под стол и щёлкает косточки, пока никто не видит. Всё бы ничего, но он так однажды чуть левый безымянный себе не выломал, пока смотрел, как его наставник ласково косит одним немного нетрезвым глазом на Мерлина, когда тот подливал ему что-то около восьмого джина без тоника. Ещё сильно не любил своё дурацкое «а почему бы мне не пиздануть что-нибудь совершенно не к месту?». Отличная же идея! Эггси только дня четыре как снова начал смотреть в глаза мистеру Харту после его потрясающего вопроса про те самые неоднозначные переглядки. В ответ на это он получил горячий как пощёчина взгляд и довольно короткое: «Джентльмену не пристало выдавать своё опьянение». Но больше двух вышеизложенных преград на пути Эггси к сверхчеловеку он не выносил в себе кое-что ещё.  
Это кое-что заставило его четверть часа торчать в скукоженном состоянии за ближайшим розовым кустом, пока Истинный Джентльмен не соизволил убрать с этой треклятой, им так излюбленной лавочки свою джентльменскую задницу.  
Это кое-что Эггси ласково называл тягой к приключениям, стремлению к широкой эрудиции или, на крайний случай, любознательностью, но любой знавший его дольше недели мог бы в лоб ему плюнуть, что лезть в чужие дела — плохая затея, любопытный ты сукин сын. Рокси так, кстати, пару раз уже сделала, и Эггси мог дать зуб, руку и сердце, что и в этот раз она поступит так же.  
Мистер Харт же, то ли действительно не слыша, то ли тактично не замечая чертыхающийся очень знакомым голосом розовый куст, грациозно поднялся и удалился, держа мину. Он надеялся, что мина эта не будет особенно кислой, так же сильно, как и на то, что любознательный юноша, так опрометчиво сдавший свои партизанские позиции, не услышал ничего лишнего. А слышать, конечно, было что. 

— Рокси, дорогая! — Эггси вломился в её комнатушку, которую Мерлин ласково называет «временным кабинетом молодого Ланселота».  
— Ты, фамильярный идиот, прекрати вламываться в мой кабинет, пока я работаю!  
Влетевший ураганом юноша моментально как шкуру сбросил: тряхнул головой и томно-томно, придавая важность каждому слову, отчеканил:  
— Это не требует отлагательств, миледи. Мне потребуется вся ваша выдержка и сила, ваш острый ум и тонкое чувство прекрасного, ваши недюжинные познания в…  
— Просто заткнись. Выдохни. И начинай тараторить, что там у тебя случилось. На этот раз.  
— Гарри. Это из-за Гарри. Мне кажется, у меня серьёзные проблемы.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, он наконец обратил внимание на все твои недостатки и решил, что ты нам не подходишь? — Рокси приподняла очки и потёрла переносицу. К ним было сложнее привыкнуть, чем она ожидала.  
— Нет, ну что ты, я же… — он взглянул на себя в скромное зеркало рядом с напольной вешалкой. — Я же само очарование.  
— Эггси, самообман — непозволительная роскошь для джентльмена. Тем более для шпиона.  
— Вот и не язви, — Эггси присел в слегка истрёпанное кресло рядом со столом своей коллеги. — Ты на самом деле не понимаешь. У меня действительно проблемы. Он влюблён.  
— Ох, чёрт…

Причина, по которой Рокси мгновенно переменилась в лице, была ясна, словно июльское небо (где угодно, кроме Лондона, конечно). Она знала, что её товарищ и, может, она сама не хотела бы думать об этом и всячески отрицала любую возможность подобного, но всё же, близкий друг, питает самые неоднозначные чувства к своему наставнику с того самого дня, как пил с ним сладкий Гиннес в Чёрном Принце. И чувства эти со всеми его взглядами, вздохами, тревогами и глупыми улыбками вызывали в ней трепет, подобного которому она ещё не знала. Ей нравилось заботиться об Эггси, он был ей как брат — сильный, храбрый, мощный, но вместе с тем такой нежный и ранимый, как розочка без колпака. Себе она такой быть запрещала всеми правдами и неправдами, поэтому так и берегла его — несложного, любопытного и самого верного. Не хотела, чтобы он тоже так — запрещал себе быть самим собой. 

— Давай точнее. Он точно тебя не слышал?  
— Нет. Наверняка. Уверен процентов на семьдесят, — Рокси покосилась на него недобро, мол, врать нехорошо. — Ладно, может, пятьдесят семь.  
— Тогда мы не можем исключать, что всё это было подстроено, — она расфокусированным взглядом зацепилась за дверную ручку, глядя Эггси за плечо — верный признак, что Рокси задумалась. — В смысле, он знал, что ты его слышишь, и сказал всё это специально.  
— Какой в этом смысл? Серьёзно? Прекрасный и целомудренный, со всех сторон такой нравственный Гарри Харт плетёт интриги специально для меня, его приемника, чтобы я потом вот так вот сидел тут…  
— Так или иначе, если его целью было твоё нытьё, он своего добился. — Эггси надулся и сложил руки под грудью от таких слов. — Ладно. Не нытье. Предположим — он хотел вывести тебя на эмоции, он сделал это. Почему он это сделал? Потому что тоже влюблён, и говоря тоже, я имею в виду тебя, очаровательный ты придурок, а сказать это тебе напрямую не может. Как думаешь?  
— Бред какой-то. Послушай себя. Влюблён в меня? Ну что ты. Ну нет. Он же такой статный, такой замечательный… А я? На мне даже костюм по мне отшитый сидит как на швабре. Хотя сидеть-то есть на чём.  
Рокси подавилась смешком и отвлеклась от разглядывания мебели. Айкью уровня чуть выше, может быть, Эвереста Эггси с лихвой компенсировал наличием у себя исключительно британской самоиронии.  
— Хорошо, предположим, что Гарри действительно влюблён в кого-то, кто не является тобой. Может быть, ты слышал имя? — Рокси посмотрела на своего визави так же, как бы она посмотрела на своего младшего братика с тысячей неразрешимых мальчишеских проблем, если бы этот братик у неё конечно был.  
— Нет. Я не слышал всего целиком… Он говорил с кем-то по телефону. Ни одного лишнего слова, ничего такого, никаких зацепок. В общем-то он был самим собой — сдержанным и добрым, как и всегда. И, клянусь тебе, я решил бы, что он говорит о новом костюме или меню на ужин, если бы своими ушами не услышал: «Ты знаешь, я влюблён. И, кажется, впервые в жизни растерян».  
Эггси потрясённо жевал губы. Рокси отчаянно пыталась вырвать из всего того потока сознания, которое вылил на неё Эггси, хоть какую-нибудь подсказку, но выходило не очень. Она чертовски сильно устала и знала, что друг её уставал не меньше, но тем не менее его хватало ещё и на то, чтобы изводить себя чужой влюблённостью.  
— Мне кажется, тебе нужно забыть про это, по крайней мере, на время.  
Эггси эти слова словно нож в сердце пришлись; до этого он волновался, а теперь и вовсе под ложечкой засосало. Он тревожится о том, о чём его никто тревожиться не просил.  
— Ты думаешь?  
— Почти уверена. Если он влюблён не в тебя, в чём ты, как я вижу, уверен — это не твоё дело. Согласен? — Эггси обречённо кивнул. — Вот. Лучше отдохни, рутина тебя всегда нагнать успеет. Сходи куда-нибудь, выпей, потанцуй, потрахайся с кем-нибудь так, чтобы потом не трахать себе этим мозг.  
— Отличная идея! Мы с тобой так редко вместе где-нибудь зажигаем, — мечтательно протянул юноша.  
— А вот это, милый, без меня, — Рокси ласково улыбнулась. — Если уж и идти мне куда-то, так это туда, где будут мужчины гетеросексуальной ориентации.

*

В жизни Эггси так бывает, что некоторые советы он воспринимает как руководства к действию. И если его спросить об этом, он обязательно скажет вам, что это всецело его решения и вообще «с чего вы взяли, что на меня кто-то влияет, ну и что, что этот свитер подарила мне мама, он же реально зачётный». Тем не менее сегодня вечером он пил мартини в таком месте, в котором отдохнуть со всеми вытекающими было проще всего. Но почему-то всё шло не совсем так, как планировалось: на душный танцпол не хотелось, на глаза никто особенно выдающийся не попадался, бар был каким-то скудным, музыка скучная…  
— Ну что, красавчик, угостить тебя?  
Эггси уже открыл рот, чтобы в совсем не клубничной форме отшить хама (Вы слышали?! Красавчик! Да как он посмел!), но, переведя взгляд с собственного бокала на мужчину, стоящего перед ним, в удивлении захлопнулся. С ним сейчас, опираясь на барную стойку, заговорил буквально таки предел его мечтаний — высокий, широкий и брутальный донельзя. Ещё пока незнакомец не был из тех, кто показушно расставлял локти шире, чтобы казаться больше, чем он есть, и не из тех, кто хмурится перманентно, лишь бы его, сурового и непреступноскалистого, не уличили в чём-то, что у всех остальных называлось эмоции или, уж тем более, позитив. Он просто был таким — свободным, улыбчивым, но вместе с тем очень внушительным. Эггси всегда был на таких падок, пусть и влюблялся в полные им противоположности. Мужчина почесал ладонью подбородок, весело глядя на несколько изумлённого парня.  
— В общем, давай так: два бокала здесь, бутылку чего бы ты там ни пил с собой, и едем к тебе в случае, если папочка ждёт тебя не позже полуночи, или ко мне, если папочкой ты сегодня будешь называть меня.  
Эггси онемел в ужасе. Нет, не подумайте, что этот ужас был из тех, когда ты места себе не находишь и в панике продумываешь варианты побега от назойливого флирта. Это было то самое великолепное состояние ужаса, буквально животного страха, что из него сегодня не вытрахают всю душу наружу. Где-то там, на задворках сознания, на обочине понимания, промелькнуло несколько здравых мыслей вроде «Какой нахальный, может, ему и не секс вовсе нужен?», «Он по-любому шпион и попытается убить меня!» или «Если не убьёт, то заставит быть сверху, это точно»; но все они остались посыпаны пеплом. Он, чёрт возьми, шикарно подготовленный шпион, и чтобы одолеть его, нужно что-то среднее между боевой силой мистера Гарри Харта и чувством юмора Мерлина; все шпионские интрижки в отчёте всегда можно будет обозвать налаживанием международных отношений; а третий вариант развития событий пьяный от восторга Эггси думал решить чем-то классическим, к примеру, мольбами, шантажом или угрозами оружием.  
— Ладно, мальчик, не ломайся, — мужчина улыбнулся ещё шире, сверкая неровным рядом верхних зубов, что только добавляло ему самоуверенности. — Ты нравишься мне. Я, и это охуеть как видно, нравлюсь тебе, и тянуть дольше было бы по меньшей мере глупо.  
Эггси набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха.  
— Бармен, бутылку мартини с собой за счёт этого джентльмена!

На утро Эггси чувствовал себя искупавшимся в неге блаженной. Что происходило с ним прошлым вечером, он помнил плохо; в голове всплывали отрывки прекрасных стыдливых воспоминаний, но похмельный Эггси не смог бы сказать точно, что из них было на самом деле. Хорошо ему было везде — душу из него, быть может, и не вытрахали, но тело его млело от восторга: где нужно — приятно тянуло, сводило, немного зудело или алело шершавыми синяками. Эггси потянулся, хватаясь ладонями за тонкие прутья подголовника, и открыл глаза.  
— Ты прыткий, как рысь, — мужчина, лежащий сейчас с ним в одной постели, был то ли счастлив, то ли очарован. — И красивый; такой же.  
Он на локте подтянулся к Эггси, наклонился к его лицу. У него были крупные и горячие руки, это юноша запомнил отлично. Эггси чувствовал, что ему необходимо что-то сказать, но боялся, что дыхнёт похмельной кислотой мужчине прямо в лицо, поэтому он обхватил его ногами, с силой потёрся бёдрами и откинул голову назад, вжавшись в подушки.  
— Чертовски милый комплимент, надо сказать. — Эггси тихо зашипел, потому что мужчина подхватил его мягкий, но настойчивый ритм, взявшись руками за подголовник и подаваясь бёдрами — вперёд-назад, очень раздразнивая вспыльчивого юнца. Эггси зажмурился, в попытках сосредоточиться на скудных ласках, но спросил сквозь зубы: — Я уже спрашивал вчера твоё имя?  
— Да, как и я твоё, Эггси, — мужчина дотянулся до тумбочки и взял резинку.  
Улыбнувшись, словно оскалившись, он закусил край фольгированной упаковки и разорвал её. С его пухлыми губами, лёгкой щетиной и взглядом добрым, но вместе с тем невозможно похабным, этот финт с резинкой выглядел бесподобно и вульгарно одновременно. Эггси выходнул громко и отчётливо.  
— Продолжим знакомство? — смеясь, сказал мужчина.  
Натянув на себя резинку, он приступил к натягиванию Эггси. Провёл своими неприемлемо горячими ладонями по его бёдрам, надавил на колени, чтобы юноша шире развёл ноги. Этот жест Эггси, к слову, тоже вспомнил.  
— Ты, сладкий, можешь называть меня Том, — всё с той же улыбкой сказал мужчина, войдя в объезженного Эггси сразу же на всю длину.  
Том оказался очень славным, и не будь Эггси такой растомленный, то он бы дал ему ещё один эпитет — забавный. Он зачем-то рассказал Эггси, что ему сорок три и он хозяин маленького питейного заведения в центре города; он уже десять лет в разводе, но фотографии бывшего мужа у него имеются в трёх экземплярах — на комоде, на рабочем столе и на большом коллаже в ванной. Эггси заметил по всё тем же фотографиям и количеству винных бокалов, что у мужчины много друзей, и всех их он чертовски любит. И Эггси не был бы Эггси, если бы всё это не выветрилось из его головы сразу же, как только он ступил ногой на мокрую после утреннего дождя брусчатку. Всё, за исключением тех моментов, в которых его целовали, кормили и вообще всячески трахали.

*

Пару дней Эггси чувствовал себя словно механическая кукла — его завели так, что все пружины чуть не полопались, а теперь его трясло и лихорадило, потому что молодой организм требовал регулярности в подобных видах активности. Ну что, отдохнул? Расслабился? Только больше раздразнил сам себя. К волнениям от близости своего объекта томных воздыханий и горьких возлияний прибавилась ещё и температурная пряность возбуждённости — Эггси пьянел от стихийно всплывающих в голове то ли когда-то приснившихся снов, то ли только что выдуманных фантазий.  
Они завтракают вместе, по случайности — вдвоём, и Эггси весь мир указывает на мужчину, сидящего во главе стола, мол, не случайности. Мистер Харт сегодня особенно холоден, но Эггси списывает всё на погоду и хроническую эмоциональную простуду. Он прикрывает глаза и сам себе кино показывает: вот он неспешно собирает салфетку, лежащую на коленях, в кулак, потом манерно, глядя в глаза мистеру Харту, бросает её на свой нетронутый завтрак и плавно опускается под стол так, что стул под ним не скрипнул ни разу. Эггси не боится, что его кто-то увидит, ведь сегодня вечером у них состоится что-то вроде приёма, и вся прислуга занята получением моральных пощёчин от педантичного, как и все здесь, Мерлина. Он подползает к мистеру Харту, а тот, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас произойдёт, вопреки обыкновению, сидит, широко расставив ноги, чтобы широкому в плечах Эггси было удобно. Он охотливо, но боязливо проводит носом по высоте ширинки — вверх-вниз, втягивает ноздрями тонкий, еле слышный запах дорого парфюма: древесные нотки и какие-то терпкие цветы, и от аромата этого у него глаза закатываются. Он хватается непослушными пальцами за ширинку, чтобы в обморок от радости не грохнуться. Член у мистера Харта наверняка прямой и высокий, ровный и правильный — ну а какой ещё? И пахнет просто невозможно; нельзя быть таким совершенным. Эггси пробует взять в рот сразу весь, так, чтобы головка упёрлась в горло, и сосать так, пока не задохнётся, но не выходит. Он с силой сдерживает кашель, краснеет, вытирает ладонью выступившие слёзы. Потом он решает всё же начать не спеша: целует нежно под розовой головкой, отрывается, потом опять припадает, подсасывая нежную кожу.  
— Эггси, — тихий голос доносится до него, но как он может оторваться? Этот треклятый минет сна ему не даёт уже год.  
Он снова берет в рот, но теперь скромнее, только головку, и сосёт с силой, пряча зубы. С каждым движением головы он берет всё глубже и глубже; он всецело поглощён чертовски важным процессом.  
— Эггси, очнись, пожалуйста.  
Эггси открывает глаза: яркое серое небо слепит, но краем глаза он замечает, как мистер Харт отпивает свой стронг эспрессо. Он обращается к нему не глядя; а взгляд Эггси, как и его мысли, утекли куда-то за огромные окна столовой вместе с проливным весенним дождём. И Эггси готов был душу дьяволу продать, лишь бы разлиться сейчас мокрой лужей на дубовый паркет и утечь куда-нибудь, где на него никто не будет смотреть с предосуждением и грустью по неоправданным надеждам, потому что у него, Гэри Анвина, долбаного шпиона Кингсман, встал прямо во время завтрака с собственным начальником.

К вечеру его настроение стало только горше. Он вырядился в костюм, напомадился и надушился, но всё это было чужим и неправильным; единственно верным было сейчас раздеться до гола, оставить, быть может, только бабочку, и в таком виде пройтись через всё поместье в кабинет мистера Харта. Его состояние влюблённости граничило с психопатией, потому что он физически чувствовал, что способен на это.  
Но делать этого, всё же, не стал. Эггси отужинал со всеми, за тем исключением, что в его меню входили салат из игристого и полусладкого, пино нуар как основное блюдо и бесконечный десерт в сочетании сера и гарнача. Он немного поболтал с гостями на темы, оговоренные заранее, и даже умудрился выполнить задание на вечер: установить полезный контакт с кем-то, кто был скучнее аквариумной рыбки. Утомлённый и совершенно измотанный, он выбрался на мезонин и, облокотившись на первую попавшуюся под плечо колонну, ослабил на шее бабочку. Он упал на балюстраду и уронил лицо в ладони, позволяя колючему ветру забраться себе за шиворот.  
— Ты сегодня на удивление печален, друг мой, — раздался где-то за спиной тихий знакомый голос.  
— Да так, что-то… Тоскливо. Не парьтесь. Это пройдёт. Всегда же проходит. — Эггси заспешил оправдаться и отвести от себя подозрения, в чём бы там его ни хотели подозревать.  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, какова причина твоей тоски? — мистер Харт встал рядом с юношей, опираясь ладонями на массивную балюстраду.  
У Эггси только если ладошки не вспотели. Он понимал, что тянуть с ответом нельзя, потому что диалог, этот подарок судьбы, рассыпется, словно взорванный. А поговорить с мистером Хартом очень хотелось, что совершенно не удивительно. На ум не приходило ничего толкового, только какие-то глупости, но проницательный мистер Харт понял всё верно.  
— Возможно, эта причина скрывается в сердечных делах? — он с улыбкой смотрел, как Эггси сначала надулся, потом сдулся, а после и вовсе посмотрел на него взглядом нашкодившего щенка. — Что ж, в этом нет ничего страшного. Твой возраст к этому всецело располагает: ты как будто чувствуешь, что создан только для любви.  
Эггси перебирал в голове весь тот мрак, в котором он, влюблённый, живёт уже слишком долго. Иногда у него всё так болело и ныло от тоски, что он диву давался наличию у себя хоть каких-то жизненных показателей, потому что каждый выдох обжигал лёгкие, будто он не воздухом дышал, а душу обрывками выплёвывал.  
— Тебе повезло, это дар — быть окрылённым этим чувством, дать себе возможность поддаться ему. Наслаждайся, Эггси, потому что в моём возрасте это больше похоже на крест, чем на крылья.  
О, чёрт возьми! Так это правда! Это действительно так, сердце неприступного мистера Харта страдает о ком-то, бремя несёт, вы слышали?! Так что же эта чёртова сволочь, которой так непозволительно много перепало божьей любви? Эггси только было открыл рот, чтобы тактично поинтересоваться, что ж, блядь, такое происходит, как их уединение было прервано.  
— Гарри, ты мне нужен, — Мерлин кивнул ему в сторону зала. На его губах была мягкая улыбка.  
— Иду, Эм, ещё мгновение, — мистер Харт ответил ему той же улыбкой.  
— Я жду тебя, — тихо обронил Мерлин, скрываясь за стеклянной дверью.  
Свидетелем чего ж, блядь, такого сейчас стал Эггси? Он переводил задумчивый взгляд с мистера Харта на Мерлина и обратно, пока его немного не замутило от той интимности, которая была в их голосах. Он что же, был прав? Мистер Харт влюблён в Мерлина? Господи, почему же вокруг него такое сосредоточие потрясающих, влюблённых не в него джентльменов с радужным оттенком.  
— В любом случае, Эггси, — мистер Харт положил руку на плечо своему визави. ← Ты можешь поговорить со мной на любую волнующую тебя тему.  
Эггси уже начал произносить слово «спасибо», выдохнул первый слог, как во внутреннем кармане его пиджака зазвонил телефон. Мистер Харт отдёрнул руку и незамедлительно удалился, оставляя молодого человека самому себе.  
— Да, чёрт, алло!  
— Здравствуй, Эггси, — голос в трубке был низким и, кажется, Эггси его откуда-то знал. — Это Том.  
Ну конечно!  
— Откуда у тебя мой номер? — он сразу же ощетинился, перебирая варианты ответов на собственный вопрос. Там было что угодно — начиная от «я очень давно слежу за тобой», заканчивая «это очередная проверка от Мерлина и ты провалил её, шпана», но сказал Том, конечно, совсем другое:  
— Расслабься, сладкий. Я записал его, пока ты спал без задних ног, хорошенько выебанный мной.  
Вот чёрт, какая ужасная оплошность.  
— Боюсь, Том, это непозволительная ошибка для меня, и теперь мне придётся убить тебя, — сказал Эггси тоном самым строгим, каким только умел.  
— Ладно, у тебя очень странное чувство юмора, я это запомню, — сдавленно выдавил Том после нескольких мгновений напряжённого молчания.  
Эггси рассмеялся; у него словно камень с души упал. Этот мужчина явно был безобиднее ирландского сеттера, и волноваться было, в общем-то, не о чем. Но зарубку быть осторожнее он себе всё же сделал.  
— Я бы хотел встретиться с тобой снова. Куда, говоришь, мне за тобой заехать?  
Вот же настойчивое хамло! У Эггси сердце сейчас напополам рвалось; его вот только что разбили двумя взглядами и одной улыбкой. Ему хотелось то ли драки, ругани, крови и отчаянной ярости, ядовитой, но действующей; то ли осесть на пол и ассимилировать с холодным мрамором, оставшись здесь на следующую тысячу лет.  
— Том… Подъезжай на Севил Роу после одиннадцати.  
— Вечерний шоппинг?  
— Что-то вроде того.  
— Отлично. Люблю, когда десерт в красивой упаковке, — он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Эггси сбросил вызов.

*

Эггси никого не предупреждал, что поедет сегодня домой. Хоть протокол и требовал какой-то отчётности, в этом агенты Кингсман всегда позволяли себе некоторую вольность; жить в поместье любил только Мерлин, остальные же этого не переносили, незаметно ускользая в свои собственные дома с завидной для занятых шпионов регулярностью.  
Он решил, что переодеваться не будет — упаковка так упаковка, пусть с ним сегодня останется эта перчинка по заказу. Специально потянул чуть-чуть время в своей комнате, чтобы ни с кем не пересечься в подземке, но судьба снова всё разрешила по-своему.  
Он уже сидел в кресле, разложив вокруг какую-то бюрократию, требовавшую к себе внимания, и двери вагончика уже начали закрываться, как в щель между дверьми кто-то вклинил кейс. Эггси поднял на двери тяжёлый взгляд, устало надел очки, которые до этого держали непослушный, выбившийся из укладки локон, и понял, насколько же сильно он ненавидит свою жизнь. Двери открылись; владелец кейса спокойно зашёл внутрь и присел на свободное место. Напротив Эггси.  
— Не знал, что ты намереваешься отправиться домой сегодня, — мистер Харт повесил пальто на специально предназначенные для этого плечики. Подземка тронулась, на Севил Роу они должны быть через пятнадцать минут.  
— У меня появились дела на вечер, — пробубнил Эггси, утыкаясь в бумажки, в которых теперь не мог разобрать ни слова.  
Мудрый мистер Харт не стал больше задавать вопросов; он налил себе виски и расслабленно что-то читал в своём смартфоне. Юноша снова забрал очками упрямую прядку и в раздумьях уставился на шнуровку оксфордов мистера Харта.

Доехали в тишине. Эггси снова мерещились странности; он уже начал думать, что ему что-то подсыпают в вино регулярно. Сейчас, пьяный и усталый, он уже не видел, а физически чувствовал, как он встанет, скинет с плеч пальто, затем пиджак и брюки, останется только в чёртовых оксфордах и рубашке. Он сядет верхом на колени мистера Харта, скинет очки с головы, отпустит себя, непослушного, как эту прядку, которая теперь будет мешаться, болтаясь пружинкой перед глазами. Тонкие холодные пальцы обхватят его бёдра, а тихий голос велит ему: «Двигайся, Эггси». И он не сможет не повиноваться. Мистер Харт обопрётся на руки и больше не поможет ему ни словом, ни делом, только смотреть будет — нежно и так тоскливо, как бывает только у Эггси на душе.  
У него испарина на лбу выступила от напряжения. Юноша тяжело вздохнул, перевёл взгляд и надеялся, что с ним сейчас случится внезапный сердечный приступ и он немедленно и крайне драматично скончается. Ему, конечно, ужасно хотелось побыстрее сбежать, но не к Тому, а от мистера Харта. Нервный и под заводкой, Эггси плохо контролировал сам себя, будучи на расстоянии вытянутой руки от главного героя его эротических кошмаров, но чуть позже, когда сквозь стеклянные двери ателье он увидел Тома, его сразу же немного отпустило. Он расслабился, опустил плечи, а взгляд у него сразу масляный сделался и жаркий. Тому, стоявшему на холоде в тонкой кожанке, тут же стало как-то обжигающе во всех местах. Он отнял от губ пальцы с зажатой в них сигаретой и вздёрнул брови, улыбаясь.  
— Эггси, друг мой, — мистер Харт вырвал несчастного из собственных, совершенно неприличных мыслей и вернул в жестокую, позолоченную и натёртую до блеска, словно каждая буква в слове «Кингсман», реальность. — Ты сегодня действительно сам не свой.  
Мистер Харт вложил в эти слова свой максимум заботы и беспокойства, и Эггси поверил бы ему, как щенок хозяину, если бы не одна малюсенькая деталь. Он считал себя человеком, который умеет здраво смотреть на вещи, поэтому был буквально уверен, что во многих вопросах жизни был юн и наивен, где-то даже неумел, безопытен; но вниманием природа не обделила его уж точно: взгляд, длившийся мгновение, доли секунды, не ускользнул от его соколиного взора. Мистер Харт увидел Тома и понял, кого тот ждёт около ателье. О, мистер Харт был чудесным актёром!  
Но Эггси был отличным лгуном.  
— Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть некоторое время? — мистер Харт смахнул пылинки с лацкана пальто своего собеседника, а затем положил ладонь ему на плечо. Он сжал некрепко пальцы, но Эггси показалось, словно его кипятком с ног до головы облили. А потом ещё раз, снова, когда мистер Харт провёл ладонью по предплечью до локтя, задержав руку лишь на мгновение. Эггси не мог оторвать зачарованных глаз от руки мужчины, а мистер Харт не мог оторваться от Эггси. — Ты мог бы взять несколько выходных, чтобы съездить на пару дней куда-нибудь с мамой и сестрой. Думаю, что заботиться о вас, молодых Кингсменах, это наша первостепенная задача, поэтому…  
— Я подумаю, мистер Харт, — Эггси прервал его на полуслове, не желая слушать сейчас ничего. — До свидания.  
Быстро настолько, насколько это позволено джентльмену, Эггси выбежал на улицу, и, оказавшись за порогом ателье, работы и проблем, сразу же бросился разулыбавшемуся Тому в широко раскрытые объятия. Мужчина притёрся носом к его щеке, чмокнул незаметно в ухо и чуть не закружил от радости. Эггси же прятал в этих объятиях и тоскливую улыбку, и уставший взгляд, и сердце своё он там тоже спрятать пытался. Знал, конечно, что не выйдет, как же можно целую бурю в стакан упрятать? Он чувствовал, что отпускать его никто не собирается; они и так перешли все возможные границы приличия, поэтому отстранился сам. Всё-таки это очень приятно, когда тебя кто-то ждёт.  
— Ты голоден, сладкий? — спросил Том, заглядывая не в глаза, а в душу, таким счастливым он казался.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Давай сегодня без долгих прелюдий? — бесстыдно сказал Эггси, оправляя пальто.  
— Ох ты, какой! Ты вообще распыляться не любишь, да? — Том открыл тачку и пригласил сесть своего спутника.  
— Не сегодня, Том, — юноша улыбнулся натянуто, хотя хотелось кокетливо.  
— День не задался?  
— Вы такой беспрецедентно проницательный, мистер, случаем не офицер полиции?  
Том фыркнул, включил передачу и тронулся. Он взглянул на юношу, сидевшего сейчас в его машине, и подумал, что ничего о нём не знал, пусть очень и хотелось. Мужчина положил свою руку Эггси на колено, а тот, оторвавшись от ночного Лондона за окном, колко взглянул ему в глаза и рукой провёл его ладонь выше по ноге. Может Тому и не нужно ничего знать о нём, пока всё так как есть? Эггси, не отрывая взгляда, взялся за его ширинку. Господи, зачем люди вообще придумали узнавать поближе тех, с кем ты трахаешься…  
— Если я отстегнусь, твоя машину будет громко пищать?  
— Достаточно для того, чтобы заебать.  
— Том, возьми руль двумя руками, — вкрадчиво сказал Эггси, отстёгивая ремень.  
— Что? Чёрт, зачем? — взгляд Тома бегал с дороги на Эггси и обратно, мужчина совершенно не понимал, что этот мальчишка вознамерился делать. — Что ты творишь?  
Эггси скинул с плеч пальто, затем хотел и пиджак, но решил оставить, чтобы Том потом снял его сам. Он отодвинул своё кресло глубже, чтобы было удобней, и поднял подлокотник, чтобы ничего не мешало.  
— О нет, ты серьёзно? У меня даже стёкла не тонированные, люди же смотрят. Сладкий, дотерпи до дома, и отсосёшь мне столько раз, сколько захочешь.  
— Отлично. И ты прав, дома тоже: столько, сколько захочу, — Эггси нахально чмокнул мужчину в небритую щёку.  
Он был к нему близко-близко, зажмурился и упал носом в шею, пока расстёгивал тысячу и одну дурацкую джинсовую кнопку. У Тома стоял так, что аж капало, и он тихо застонал только от того, что джинсы больше нигде не давили. Эггси опустился ниже и нырнул ему под руки. В машине было темно, только глянец центральных улиц иногда отблёскивал от приборной панели и кожаной обивки салона. Эггси зажмурился с огромным удовольствием и вообще контролировать себя перестал. У Тома член был короткий, но очень широкий; удобный, по мнению Эггси. Он глотал его целиком, резко двигался, с силой сглатывал, когда головка упиралась в горло; мало раздаривался на ласки.  
У Тома перед тем, как искры из глаз посыпались, в голове только одна мысль прозвучала: «У этого паренька не рот, а турбонаддув». И он однозначно хочет знать все уровни мощности.

*

Следующие две недели пролетели мимо Эггси так, будто их и не было. Он клял себя на чём свет стоит за то, что не может разобраться в своих чувствах и снова взять хотя бы иллюзорный контроль над собственной жизнью. От этих мыслей ему в ногах становилось холодно, будто он босой и в море заходит в середине апреля, а волны лижут ему ступни своими солёными языками, поднимаясь всё выше и выше; так подступала паника. Накатывала и не отпускала, пока он не начнёт уговаривать себя успокоиться и передохнуть; ослабить, так сказать, самому себе поводок, сосредоточиться на работе или ещё что-то из списка, стандартного для его состояния, но никогда никому не помогающего бреда. Он заставлял себя глубоко дышать и отвлекаться, от чего и успокаивался, и даже иногда забывал о причинах паники на время, но затем какая-то ерунда, совершенная мелочь, попавшаяся ему на глаза, напоминала о мистере Харте, к примеру — регулярные рабочие письма по ночам; и Эггси снова начинал с начала. Он постоянно возвращался к тому, что они не обронили друг другу ни слова после приёма; что мистера Харта вообще видно не было, и никто, кроме Мерлина, не знал, где он находится. Мерлин же уверял всех на свете и Эггси в первую очередь в нормальности происходящего, ведь шпионы тоже могут брать работу на дом, в отпуск, проходящий в загородном доме тётушки Сьюзи, или медовый месяц, в конце-то концов; но Эггси давно не верил в нормальность, поэтому не верил и Мерлину. Хотя, если быть до конца честным, ему он не верил ещё по парочке очень обоснованных, по его мнению, причин, поэтому чуть приступ не словил где-то между словами «медовый» и «месяц». И, не считая всего этого пиздеца, ничего страшного не произошло, особенного — тоже.  
Пока однажды Том не задал один скромный, но серьёзно мучающий его вопрос.  
У Эггси и Тома сложились, по мнению первого, великолепные отношения. Они часто виделись, бывало что спали вместе несколько ночей подряд, и, как следствие, просыпались тоже, смотрели хорошее кино, мало разговаривали и очень много трахались. Настолько, что Эггси начал побаиваться за здоровье сердечной мышцы Тома, столько-то виагры есть. Но он, конечно, в лучших традициях любовных романов — надеялся, что это он такой прекрасный, а таблеток нигде ни разу не видел. Кстати, действительно не видел — он же всю квартиру обыскал. Том славный и всё-такое, но Эггси — сначала Кингсман, а вот уже только потом сексуально озабоченный двадцатитрёхлетний Кингсман.  
Том же этого даже не заметил; больше того, если бы Эггси перед его носом шманал ящики его рабочего стола, он и тогда был бы слеп как котёнок. Эггси, конечно, млел от такого Тома. Мужчина ему постоянно готовил, ни разу они не ели в ресторане; пусть он был пошляком, каких ещё поискать, но и таким же добряком, с этим его открытым лицом, потрясающей улыбкой, нежностью в глазах. Добили Эггси зубная щётка и простая, но не дешевая бритва, которые Том купил специально для него и, конечно же, поставил рядом со своими. Эггси чувствовал, что дело идёт к какой-то определённости, чем бы она там ни была, и рад он этому точно не был. Так что, когда Том решил-таки задать этот чёртов вопрос, Эггси уже знал, что беды не миновать.  
— Сладкий, — мужчина поставил на стол тарелку с запечённой, только что из духовки уткой. Эггси тут же придвинул её к себе и, не стесняясь, стал разбирать мясо руками, под шумок уплетая самые вкусные части. У Тома же это вызывало только смех; раз торопится — значит вкусно, угодил, раз не стесняется — значит доверяет. — Я хотел у тебя спросить…  
Эггси невнятно пробубнил что-то очень похожее на согласие.  
— Тот мужчина, с которым я видел тебя несколько раз в ателье — твой знакомый?  
— Что-то вроде того, — он облизал жирные пальцы и попытался аккуратно взять свой стакан джина. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Ты ничего такого не подумай, мне же только любопытно. Всё-таки мы почти живём вместе, а я и клешнями из тебя ничего вытянуть не могу, ты вечно такой молчаливый, а как взглянешь на меня, так и вовсе, будто одолжение делаешь.  
— Живём вместе? — Эггси решил сделать ещё один глоток джина.  
— Ты спишь у меня почти каждую ночь, я тебя кормлю, трахаю, и, раз ты и нахер меня не шлёшь и приезжать ко мне продолжаешь — это всё как называется?  
— Просто секс? — сейчас бы кстати пришлось выпить всю бутылку, подумалось Эггси.  
— Просто секс? — у Тома глаза на лоб от удивления полезли.  
— Конечно. Мы друг другу ничего не обещали, по крайней мере, я тебе точно. То, что происходит между нами — отлично, но это не больше, чем «просто». Просто секс, просто ночёвка, просто еда. Понимаешь?  
— Я, признаться, такого поворота не ожидал, — Том налил выпить и себе. — Согласен, начало у нас было так себе — я планировал, максимум, угостить тебя и номерок стрельнуть, а ты оказался таким… Пылким? Я бы даже сказал жадным, вполне. То, что у нас вообще что-то началось, как по мне, случайность, но она явно перестала быть таковой после, да простит меня Джо, первого лучшего минета в моей жизни. Даже до этого — когда я забирал тебя. Когда встретился взглядом с твоим знакомым, мы к тому моменту даже тайной быть перестали.  
Эггси задумчиво вытер руки бумажным полотенцем, хлебнул ещё выпивки и сложил руки под грудью.  
— Он не знает, что мы спим. Я ему ничего не сказал.  
— Родной, тут и говорить ничего не нужно. После нашей второй ночи мой лучший друг понял, что у меня кто-то есть, после четвёртой — мой бар, даже мой бывший муж вчера додумался, что со мной. Влюблённость сложно спрятать.  
— Влюблённость?  
— Эггси, ты же сейчас не серьёзно? — Том уже жалел, что начал этот разговор, но отступать было некуда. Правы те, кто блаженны в неведении.  
— О, родной, я более чем серьёзно! Мы познакомились в чёртовом баре, куда я попал, потому что моя лучшая подруга подзаебалась видеть моё кислое лицо, и подкат у тебя был, надо сказать… — Эггси фыркнул пренебрежительно, но сразу же собрался и посмотрел прямо в глаза Тому. — Ладно, хочешь честности? Ты меня очаровал. Ты же суперский! Заботливый, нежный, добрый, такой весь трогательный, и при этом мой чёртов идеал. Я официально заявляю: твой бывший муж долбоёб, потому что бывший, а ты — чёртово сокровище. Хочешь знать, почему я тебе ничего не говорю? Потому что я с самого начала знал, что у нас ничего не выйдет. Почему у нас ничего не выйдет? — Том смотрел на Эггси с плохо скрываемой улыбкой. — Да потому что я даже сказать тебе не могу, вот почему. Я не могу сказать тебе, кем я работаю, ничего вообще о себе рассказать не могу. И мне тошно от самого себя — я тобой пользуюсь, раз сразу решаю, что всё скоро кончится; а ты достоин явно большего, чем это дерьмо.  
Том улыбался — на самом деле улыбался, а у Эггси от этого скулы сводило. Чёртов оптимист, сейчас начнёт ещё в этом хорошее искать.  
— То есть, я — твой идеал?  
— Ты не выносим, серьёзно. Обрати внимание на то, что я хочу тебе сказать, — Эггси старался быть убедительным, а не злым.  
— Конечно же я обратил. Я не просто идеал; я ещё и суперский.  
Когда Том улыбается, Эггси злиться просто не может. Он так чертовски сильно благодарен ему за то, что тот был рядом, но всё это — не его жизнь. Рано или поздно лафа и безделье на службе закончатся, мистер Харт вернётся, и его апатия тоже переменится; и он возвратится в свою реальность, где такому, как Том, места нет. Раз Эггси принял одно, но очень важное решение, пусть Том выбирает — ссориться им сегодня или нет.  
Эггси поддался заразной шкодной улыбке и пересел со своего стула к Тому на колени. Он обнял его за шею, Том же прижал его к себе тесно-тесно; Эггси зарылся пальцами в волосы мужчины, в ответ, не церемонясь, Том смял руками его задницу до синяков, возможно.  
Они целовались так жарко, как вообще можно было, азартно и яро, будто деревом о камень огонь добывали. Том подхватил Эггси и подхватился сам, встал, но только для того, чтобы уложить юношу на стол. Эггси стиснул мужчину ногами, чтобы он от него точно никуда не делся, а сам разметался по столу между тарелок и гнулся, словно прутья ивовые.  
Тома ещё тянуло на лирику, и он болтал что-то в те редкие секунды, когда его рот был ничем не занят, но Эггси его не слышал ровно с того момента, как его колени оказались на плечах у Тома.

Утром Том проснулся с улыбкой на лице. Ему вообще часто говорили, что улыбки неожиданны для таких мужчин, как он, но он бы скорее руку себе отрезал, чем прекратил радоваться жизни. А тем более сейчас. Они с Эггси поговорили, а это уже огромный шаг через пропасть на встречу друг другу.  
Всю его квартиру солнцем затопило, или это любовь его такая — необъятная — выливается из него и согревает весь район. Он поднялся с постели, вздохнув полной грудью, прислушиваясь к голосам, доносившимся с улицы, к стрекотанию птиц, к гудению холодильника, который стоит криво по его вине: ко всему тому, без чего его дом не был бы его домом. И вдруг он с удивительной лёгкостью обнаружил, что одного голоса он не слышит. Ни звука, ни вздоха, ни тихого шуршания сатиновых простыней под боком.  
На столе, который они так и не прибрали с вечера, лежал сложенный вдвое лист бумаги. Вы можете не поверить, но когда он брал его в руки, когда читал строчки, будто наперёд знал, что там будет написано, поэтому и удивление было какое-то притуплённое, и обида не выжгла в миг сердце, не выстудила нагретую сексом и обожанием квартиру. Дочитав, Том повесил письмо на холодильник, закрепив его магнитом из Нью-Йорка, где уже десять лет жил его бывший муж. 

«Спасибо. Не ищи меня, выйдет вряд ли, твой телефон я забрал, хочу оставить у себя что-то твоё. И не болтай обо мне. Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты встретишь свой собственный суперский идеал».

*

Эггси надрался в хлам.  
Эггси напился так, как не пил никогда. Он удрал от Тома что-то около половины первого, когда тот уснул. Он честно хотел остаться. Честно хотел дождаться утра и уйти попрощавшись, обнявшись и, вполне возможно, ещё разочек трахнувшись. Эггси был не из тех молодых людей, которые принимали решения, руководствуясь в первую очередь принципами. Он просто понял, что заснуть с Томом в одной постели не сможет; такая интимность была для него излишней, после всего, что между ними было.  
Эггси чувствовал себя чертовски паршиво. Всё выпитое встало ему поперёк горла, и он изо всех сил старался не беспокоить своё внутреннее ухо, но всё же и встал пораньше, и собрался, и в поместье стопы свои направил. И даже выглядел не как молодой джентльмен, пробухавший всю ночь после расставания со своим не-бойфрендом. Над этой мыслью он немного посмеялся про себя — странно называть кого-то, кто старше тебя на двадцать лет, ласковым «бой».  
По прибытии в поместье Кингсман, его сразу же под руки ухватила встревоженная радостными новостями Рокси; но замученному Эггси было сложно оценить, и тем более подхватить, её энтузиазм.  
— Всё сложилось, понимаешь?! — она открыла перед ним дверь в свой кабинет. — Это первое дело под моим руководством, и всё было так классно, что просто описаться можно!  
— Миледи, — пристыдил Эггси.  
— Что миледи? Вот что? — Рокси взглянула на своего собеседника так обиженно, что ему ничего не оставалось, как пойти на попятную:  
— Да так, знаешь, ты просто умничка.  
— Боже, да!  
Они уселись на маленький кожаный диванчик, синхронно укладывая ноги на кофейный столик. Эггси распустил галстук, от чего дышать стало значительно приятнее.  
— Как ты, Эггси? — Рокси взяла его за руку, и юноша переплёл их пальцы.  
— Я на дне, дорогая, на самом дне моральных страданий.  
— Мистер Холодное Сердце и Неприступный Ум так и не откликнулся на свои молчаливые стенания о взаимной любви?  
— Больше того. Я знаю, в кого он влюблён. На том приёме, помнишь? Он спалился. Просто с потрохами.  
— Конечно помню, боже, эти околодружественные ребята и были моим делом.  
— Серьёзно? Я думал, всё делал Мерлин.  
— Он мне помогал. И не удивительно, что тебя, помело ты наше, в известность не поставили.  
Рокси предложила сигарету, и они оба закурили.  
— Кстати о Мерлине. Ты в курсе, что он спит с Хартом?  
Девушка громко и выразительно закашлялась. Эггси предложил ей воды.  
— Эггси, откуда такие мысли?  
— Я видел, как они смотрят друг на друга. Как переговариваются. Как, чёрт, улыбаются друг другу… Видел на приёме. Да и до этого. Мне кажется, я всегда что-то такое замечал. И даже сейчас — Харт уехал, и только Мерлин знает, где он.  
— Чушь.  
— В смысле? — Эггси напрягся; такой уверенный голос у Рокси может быть только в двух случаях: либо она наверняка знает, что Эггси не прав, либо у неё имеются неопровержимые доказательства оного.  
— Я, наверное, давно должна была сказать тебе. Сахарный мой, прошу, не обижайся, но ты был так поглощён своей влюблённостью, ты всегда такой печальный со мной… И я уверена, это лишь потому, что ты хочешь быть честным. Я просто не хотела сыпать тебе соль на рану. Мы с Мерлином, в общем-то, спим вместе.  
Эггси раскрыл глаза — сначала в ужасе, потом в удивлении, потом он сам себе дал ментальную пощёчину, мол, на нём одном свет-то клином не сошёлся. На и без того смущённую Рокси обрушился шквал вопросов:  
— Ты счастлива? Он тебя не обижает? О боже, надеюсь он тебя не шантажирует?  
— Да что ты, Эггси, — она немного зарделась, улыбнувшись. — Он славный. С виду строгий такой, но очень нежный. Любит меня, вроде бы.  
— А ты его? — не унимался Эггси.  
— И я его, вроде бы… Знаешь, тебе на самом деле не нужно за это волноваться, по крайней мере, сейчас. Обещаю, я скажу тебе, если вдруг что-то выйдет за рамки… Чего бы то ни было, но… — её голос сбивался, она очень тщательно подбирала слова; волновалась. У Эггси же сердце билось синичкой, выталкивая воздух из лёгких. Уровень его волнения находился где-то между отметками «предобморочное состояние» и «смерть от удушья». — Я должна сказать тебе кое-что ещё. Это касается мистера Харта.  
Эггси напряжённо сглотнул.  
— Я так волновалась за тебя, Эггси, особенно после последнего разговора о нём… Мне было просто необходимо поговорить с кем-то об этом, посоветоваться, чем тебе помочь. Я поговорила с Мерлином. Надо сказать, он умеет добывать интересные ему сведения, — девушка заалела ещё сильнее, хотя казалось бы, куда уж! — Он мне кое-что рассказал. Кое-что о мистере Харте. Я не могу рассказать тебе всего, совершенно никак. Боже, не смотри так на меня. Даже под пытками. Я просто волнуюсь, что испорчу что-то очень прекрасное. Поговори с ним. С мистером Хартом, просто поговори, объяснись. Думаю, это то, что необходимо вам обоим.  
Внутри растревоженного новостями Эггси вихри закручивались в тугую пружину истерики, но он держался. Не здесь, не так, не с любимой Рокси. Ему очень хотелось успокоиться и прийти в себя, и в этом ему, как ничто другое, сможет помочь только одно.  
Работа.

*

Два дня Эггси рта без дела не открыл. То ли тоска по работе сказалась (потому что кое-кто неразбериху на сексуальном фронте считает уважительной для безделья причиной), то ли действительно присутствовала крайняя необходимость куда-нибудь деть руки.  
К утру третьего дня его оповестили автоматическим письмом, что мистер Харт возвращается в поместье и за завтраком проведёт небольшой брифинг касательно его новых наработок. Решивший не трепать себе нервы, Эггси чуть напополам стол кулаком не проломил, спустя пятнадцать минут после того, как этот же самый стол был сервирован на две персоны, но в комнате он был один.  
Что-то такое было в идее спросить наконец у мистера Харта: «А какого, собственно, хуя?!». Что-то очень заманчивое, можно сказать, таинственно-притягательное, но выдержка Эггси сегодня не подводила своего хозяина.  
Он поставил на сервировочный столик завтрак, предназначавшийся мистеру Харту, а свои приборы сложил крестом на нетронутой глазунье. Собрал всё: чайник, чашку, стакан грейпфрутового сока, яичницу, тосты, овсянку, а к ней малиновое варенье. Он очень надеялся, что строптивый мистер не подавится трапезой.  
Эггси с достоинством и гордо поднятой головой прошёл насквозь первый этаж, дождался лифта, ни разу не опустив взора, вежливо поздоровался с горничным и строгой походкой направился к кабинету Галахада. Он постучал.  
— Войдите! — от этого голоса у Эггси мурашки побежали.  
— Мистер Харт, ваш завтрак, — сказал юноша, открывая двери.  
— Что вы, я не… — он поднял глаза от документов на вошедшего молодого человека и замер. — Я не просил.  
— Для вас, мистер Харт, мне ничего не жалко. Ни времени, — он взял со столика тарелку с кашей и с размаху швырнул её в стену над головой мужчины. — Ни сил.  
— Эггси, какого чёрта ты вытворяешь? — шокированный мистер Харт был готов к тому, чтобы подпрыгнуть в кресле, но сдержался.  
— Выпускаю пар. Расслабляюсь, — сказал он, разминая плечи.  
— Да что на тебя нашло? — мужчина поднялся, выходя из-за стола и из-под обстрела, потому как увидел — Эггси берёт в руки пиалу с вареньем.  
— Вы на меня нашли, чёрт возьми! Увольняйте меня, я так больше не могу. Господи, да выгоните меня с позором отсюда, я всё это время сох по вам, а вы, такой… Такой мистер Харт!  
— А как же тот небритый джентльмен, периодически встречающий тебя около ателье? Мужчина, о котором Кингсман не в курсе, потому что ты и словом нам не обмолвился, встречает тебя около ателье! Может, он и о работе твоей знает? — мистер Харт распалился с полпинка, вспыхнул и разозлился.  
— Том не знал ни черта, он и не спросил ни разу, потому что уважал меня! — Эггси кричал, а варенье стекало по стене вслед за овсянкой, но всё мимо цели.  
Мистер Харт был уверен, что если бы юноша хотел попасть ему в голову, сделал бы это с первого раза. И он был уверен в этом хотя бы по одной причине — Эггси был его учеником.  
— А вас это, я погляжу, зацепило, — усмехнулся юноша. — И как же, по вашему, я должен был сообщать вам, что у меня кто-то есть? Знаете, мистер Харт, тут такая ситуация — я в вас влюблён, но это дерьмо настолько выедает мне душу, что я скоро вскроюсь, поэтому моя лучшая подруга посоветовала мне расслабиться, а это расслабиться затянулось на три недели. Он выебал меня на каждой поверхности в его квартире, я отсосал ему в его тачке после того, как с утра у меня встал от одной мысли о том, что я мог бы отсосать и вам, но вообще это не серьёзно, он и имени моего не знает! А давеча я и вовсе его бросил, разбив сердце охуительному мужику, влюблённому в меня по уши, и себе заодно, в довесок.  
— Так и что ж ты бросил его, позволь спросить? Совокуплялся бы с ним дальше, как ты выражаешься, на всех поверхностях, не разбивал бы ему сердце, был бы с ним счастлив!  
— Не был бы! — Эггси почти перешёл на вой. — Не был! Я не его люблю, я вас люблю!  
Юноша схватился за чайник и уже начал замахиваться, как шустрый мистер Харт материализовался в мгновение рядом с ним и реквизировал чайник с кипятком, поставив его в заведомо безопасное для всего органического в этой комнате место. Затем схватил горячие от горячей посуды и собственной эмоциональности ладони Эггси и притянул к себе, уронил в свои объятия.  
— А вы такой жестокий, — Эггси носом захлюпал в лацкан пиджака мужчины; совсем расклеился. — Только и делаете, что дразните.  
Все те вихри кручёные и проволоки тугие распустились перьями по ветру, разлетелись бабочками куда-то наружу, из Эггси, подальше от него — нездорового, температурного, неспокойного, накалённого. Он словно бы и сам развеялся и расчехлился из всех его тоск, смущений и любовей, да так и не заметил, как тонкие холодные (и действительно!) пальцы подняли его подбородок, а лицо мистера Харта стало в миг так близко, что больше уже вообще ни о чём не думалось.  
Целовался он нежно, пряно, очень изыскано. Эта упоительная нежность успокаивала; сразу захотелось под солнышко, на траву или куда-нибудь в поле и уснуть. И сразу, как захотелось, так и тепло стало, и полынью запахло.  
Он дышать забывал, но мистер Харт напоминал, изредка прерываясь на очевидные признания и сбивчивые, невнятные обещания.

*

Эггси в третий раз бился головой о столешницу.  
— Это было, как мне кажется, так себе идеей, — тихонечко обронил мистер Харт, прикрывая красное лицо свежей, но перевёрнутой кверху ногами (господи, какое клише!) газетой.  
— Прошу, молчи. Я умру, если не сделаю этого.  
— Перестань мне угрожать и закончи уже, что начал. Единственный, кому из нас не положено говорить в такой ситуации — это ты.  
Эггси, раскрывший рот так широко, как было вообще можно, громко захлопнул челюсти. И если бы мистер Харт сказал вам, что этот звук его не напугал, он бы однозначно соврал. Правда, через минуту-другую они оба все слова растеряли.

*

У Рокси, кажется, что-то случилось. По крайней мере, всё указывало именно на это.  
— Эггси, прошу тебя, открой! Это очень важно!  
— Ох, Рокси, милая, — тянул он из-за своей двери. — Это терпит… минут пятнадцать?  
Две пары глаз многозначительно переглянулись, услышав за дверью звонкий шлепок.  
— Блядь, боже… минут тридцать, не меньше.  
— Это очень важно. Это касается меня и Мерлина!  
Мерлин строго взглянул на девушку, мол, зачем ты ЕМУ всё рассказала? Она пожала плечами — лучший друг.  
— Рокси, прошу тебя! — кажется, где-то между буквами слышались отголоски чувства вины.  
— Ланселот, Эггси свяжется с вами чуть позже! — громко прикрикнул мистер Харт всё из-за той же двери, за которой находилась комната Эггси.  
Мерлин и Рокси ударили по рукам.

*

— Это ещё более сомнительная идея, чем твой план для столовой, — пробубнил мистер Харт в пальто, которое он вешал на плечики в подземке Кингсмана.  
— Что? Ты что-то сказал? — конечно же придуривался Эггси. Мистер Харт закатил глаза.  
— Здесь наверняка плотно камер.  
— Мы должны скрываться?  
— С нас могут снять премию.  
— Ничего страшного, мой День Рождения может обойтись без подарков.  
— Если это видео попадёт в плохие руки…  
— В кабинете Мерлина ты говорил совершенно тоже самое.  
Иисусе. 


End file.
